


Bristles

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Series: Scent [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Coming Untouched, Cuffs, Cum Play, Derek Has A Major Cum Fetish, Established Relationship, Grossly Major Cum Fetish, M/M, Scent Kink, Stiles Is An Enabler, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: Derek can only smell Stiles, only him and all of him…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not an immediate sequel, but is set in the same universe a few years along. So reading first part is not a must.

Derek lies on the bed, spear eagled, hands pulled taunt and tied with metal cuffs with a soft leather liner that also shows off in a soft trim to the said cuffs. He is naked, and legs are free. As he lays there, he can hear the sound of the shower going in the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom, can hear the whisper of hands gliding over wet skin under the showerhead. Can hear the low thrum of Stiles heartbeat as he cleans himself, leisurely, can almost see the smile Stiles is wearing as he cleans his body, scrubs it clean of any other lingering smell or odor. When he hears the shower being turned closed and the sound of muffled feet hitting the towel laid outside the towel, anticipation grows and Derek gets a bit more harder.

Stiles comes into the room, a damp towel rubbing his much longer hair now, a few stray drops sweeping the length of his body as if mapping out his contours for Derek exclusively. His body is lean and muscled, powerful in a way that Derek has grown used to and yet gets surprised over every now and then. Stiles runs the towel over his body one last time before throwing it over the tiny steel rack in the corner just for that, a corner saturated with Stiles’ musk and where Derek even now likes to surreptitiously sniff at. Derek never washes the towels, preferring to use the ones Stiles had already used just because he loves to be surrounded in Stiles scent so much. Even Scott has learned not to give any mind to it. 

Stiles gets on the bed and crawls over to Derek, smiling smugly at him before leaning forward to kiss him. His lips are the only thing that are touching Derek. He slowly lowers himself till his colder body is covering Derek’s much hotter one completely. They kiss, nip, lick, suck and moan into each other’s mouth, Stiles taking a break every now and then to rub his cheeks onto Derek’s soft bristles. Stiles likes Derek clean shaven and Stiles likes Derek with his light scruff, but he definitely loves rubbing himself onto Derek’s soft hair, almost nuzzling into him like a damn purring cat. Derek keeps gasping and hitching up his hips because Stiles is that good and dirty a kisser.

Stiles kisses him a few more times, licking into the crevices of Derek’s mouth before getting up till he is on his knees again. Stiles then knee walks over Derek till he is over Derek’s chest. He sits down slowly, confident enough that Derek can take him without suffocating himself. Stiles holds his cock and balls in his hands and when he is seated, he arranges them on Derek’s face, so that his balls are just hanging off Derek’s cheek and his cock lies in a straight line in the middle of Derek’s face. Derek opens his mouth and licks at what he can get, his fists curling in the cuffs as he gets immediately turned on. Stiles’ smell, his scent has always been able to do that, turn Derek into nothing better than an animal, responding to what smells best.

Stiles takes a hold of the headboard and then starts sliding his cock all over Derek’s face. He is near hard and Derek’s dazed look as he inhales deeply at each breath makes Stiles catch his. Stiles takes off one hand off the headboard, follows the line of Derek’s body and palms at Derek’s leaking cock, that is dripping obscenely. Stiles tugs it a few times, not losing his rhythm over Derek’s face and then pulls back his hand to slick his own cock in Derek’s precum. Derek gives a lengthy moan then, his mouth completely open, chest heaving so hard that Stiles is rising up and down with it. Stiles bites his lips, leaking himself, looking on with delight as Derek loses it right before his eyes.

Stiles keeps rubbing his cock on Derek’s face till his face is wet with pre cum. Gobs of it get caught on Derek’s bristles, and the sight of that, Derek marked so beautifully is enough to push Stiles over with just a few heated strokes. When he comes, cum splashes onto Derek’s face and open mouth and Stiles can suddenly feel something wet hitting his back. Derek came untouched because Stiles came on his face. Stiles continues jerking minutely till he is milked dry. He touches his own cum and starts spreading it on Derek’s face, letting some fall into Derek’s mouth and Derek sucks in his finger greedily, like a man hungry just for that for days. The rest Stiles spreads around Derek’s face like a mask paste.

Like this, Derek can only smell Stiles, only him and all of him. It is like a concentrate of all the things that Stiles is, and , well, plain old cum too. But it smells so spectacularly like Stiles that Derek would not mind in a thousand years. He is still riding high on the endorphins when a loud click sounds in the room above their joined breaths. The cuffs fall open, Stiles having clicked the small remote. Derek immediately pulls Stiles down to him and slides him along his body so that Stiles is now covered in Derek’s cum. The cum is going a bit sticky and cold but Stiles does not complain or try to stop him. What he does, as soon as he is within reach, is kiss Derek’s cum covered face deep and long.

They play like that some more, but then Stiles starts to grumble because things are getting really sticky. So Derek reluctantly gets up from the bed and follows Stiles to the bathroom for a quick shower together. They both drink water, close the blinds and fall back into the bed, sheets changed, for a small nap. Lunch is ready and sitting in the microwave and nothing feels as good as a nap just after such good sex. Derek climbs into the bed first and then pulls Stiles into himself, wrapping himself around his lover and shoving his nose in the crease between neck and hairline and falls asleep like that, to the lullaby of Stiles and his synced heartbeats and the distinct aroma of Stiles filling his lungs with each breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are my pizza, Comments are my beer. Feed me a feast! 
> 
> Not Beta Read, sorry for all the mistakes


End file.
